By the end of the road, our Purpose's fullfiled
by InkanSpider
Summary: Somethings wrong. Green has a fever and cold, and still he is missing! Has it anything to do with his recent nightmares? And how is Red involved in this? It's Gold and Silver's job to find out. And all trails leads to Lavender Town and that strange tree... Polishipping and Secondaryshipping (Red x Gold and Green/Blue (male) x Silver). Warning CHARACTER DEATHS (or not?)!


"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it!" For the people of Viridian City, these short commanding words had for some time become part of the everyday life. It in short meant 'Get out of the way, or I'll run into you!', so they all knew by now when not to step out on the road. It took 10 seconds, 20 seconds, and then came a loud yelp of pain. On the stony path laid a boy of the age 16, covered in pebble and gravle. He sat up slowly, trying not to hurt his already scraped knees any further. His knee-long pants had saved his legs from getting too badly hurt, but it still took some damage.

The young boy, Gold, stood up and dusted off his black pants and red long-sleeved jacket. His black-and-yellow cap laid right by his feet, covered in dust. He picked it up and dusted it off. His black hair pointed out under it when he put it on, making him look a bit younger than he really was.

He looked around, seeing that he for once hadn't run into anyone and was still on the right track. The small path that led through the city was simply made of stone and dirt, and was also the only big 'road' in the entire town. Small houses of all kinds of colours was build alongside it, making it feel bigger than it was. He turned his head around again, hoping to fins the correct way to his destination. Quite simple, and soon he was on his way again. Today, his destination was the house of a friend of his. Or to be more precise, the house of his friend's boyfriend.

Gold couldn't really remember the time before that guy came into the picture. He and his friend had come from another village and had traveled on their own. Soon they came across this place and his friend met this guy named Green. Green had been such a bastard in the beginning, but after they spend some time together they had realized that they had a lot in common. In the beginning it went a bit shaky, but soon it was obvious that they were a couple. After their visit, Gold had gained an interest in Green's childhood-friend Red, who they had visited at Green's request. Gold had joked around with his friend, since he had at first been too shy to tell his name. That was mainly because he was named after a colour. His name was Silver and he got it from his father since he had un-normal silver-coloured eyes.

The small path suddenly disappeared under his feet as he stood in front of his destination, Green and Silvers home. He knocked on the door, not having to wait for long before the door opened and a familiar redhead peeked out from it.

"Gold? Hi there, that sure was sudden" Silver greeted his friend.

"'That sure was sudden'? Is that how you greet your friends?" Gold said in a joking manner. Silver just gave a sigh.

"Ah, come on Gold. You don't have to be such a bastard, you know? It's been almost a year after all…" Silver said while crossing his arms over his chest. Even though he has become calmer over the years, he was still easy to irritate.

"Oh, come on Silver. You know I was just joking!" Gold said with his signature grin on his lips. Silver just sighed again, but couldn't help but smile back. Gold was, after all, like a brother to him.

"Come on in, you sure must be tired after running all this time" He said and opened the door further.

"And how come you think I was running all this time, huh?"

"Your cloths are messy, you walk strange and all of you are just a big mess" Silver answered bluntly. Gold could feel his blood start to boil in his veins, but decided to let him off the hook this time.

"So how's it going with you and Green?"

"Good I guess. The idiot has come down with both a fever AND a cold. So not is he sneezing constantly, he's also always tired and doesn't eat much…" Silver said sadly.

"That doesn't sound too good" Gold said concerned.

"Yeah. He's been so weak ever since he came down with his cold, and that was four days ago. He was just tired back then, but then he got the fever and has been lying in bed ever since"

"That's a shame. Has he shown any signs of improvement?"

"Not really. Just yesterday he had the strength to sit up and eat normally…" Silver said and started to walk down the corridor to Green's room.

"You really are worried about him, aren't you?" Gold said with a smile as the other boy opened the wooden door. Inside, on the bed in a corner, laid Green silent. He was awake, but his face was a bit pale and looked tired. His forest-green eyes wasn't focusing on anything and his already messy brown hair was even messier now. When Silver steps into the room he noticed them and turned his head. Even though he had stayed in bed all the time, the dark marks under his eyes showed lack of sleep.

"Hey, Gold. How are you doing?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit from the lack of energy.

"Well, I'm doing better than you at least. I heard about your sickness, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like hell. It's irritating that I don't even have the strength to walk around. I'm lucky I have Silver though, don't know what you'd do without him" He said with a smile. In the corner of his eye, Gold could see Silver turning away a bit, his cheeks tainted a bit pink.

"Please…" Silver said embarrassed. Gold couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Nah, I think it will pass soon. A cold usually doesn't stay for that long"

"Silver said that you have been in bed for the most time, but I can see that you haven't slept that much…"

"I've said so too. He looks like a wreck because he doesn't sleep anything. You won't get any better either"

"Aw, come on. It's not that bad. I'll get better in no time, you'll see" Green said with a big grin. Silver just sighed in agreement and then turned to go to the kitchen for a moment. Just for a short while, Gold decided to sit by the bedside. Green turned his head to look at him.

"I didn't want to tell him about my lack of sleep. I've had terrible nightmares recently, but I didn't want to worry his any more than he already is. He has enough to think about for a lifetime" He said, trying to laugh afterwards but failed pretty bad.

"Nightmares?" Gold asked.

"Yeah, about all kind of things. It's probably caused by my weak condition… If I get better than maybe they'll leave" Green said and laid his head back on the pillow.

"About what for example?" Gary thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to tell him.

"The one I had the most is myself walking along a narrow path towards Lavender Town. But every time I get there, it's deadly quiet and no one's there. No matter how much I search, I find no one. And no matter how many times I try to walk back, I somehow end up there again. I guess I've grown afraid of begin alone" Green said, almost sounding a bit poetic. Gold listened to him, but found it hard to see how a simple dream like that to be a nightmare. Then again, he himself was really lonely as a child. And he sure as hell didn't want to return to those days.

"Have you tried to sleep and not think about them?"

"About a thousand times" Green said almost sarcastic. By then Silver came back and Gold left with him to get something to eat. By the end of the day, Silver and Green had offered their guestroom to Gold, which he of course couldn't say no to. He was really tired after all, having run all this way just to visit them.

The following morning wasn't that much better, though.

"Gold! Gold, please wake up!" Silver cried while shaking his friend like crazy. Gold groaned, but sat up in the bed nonetheless.

"What is it?" He said with a yawn.

"Don't ask bluntly what's wrong! Green is gone! He's nowhere in the house!" If Gold was half-asleep just a second ago, he surely was fully awake now.

"What?! Gone? What do you mean?"

"He is nowhere to be found. I've looked in his room, in all the bathrooms, kitchen and the garden. He is gone… Please, you have to help me look for him!"

"Of course I will! What are we waiting for?" Gold said and stood up. He put on his clothes and the two left the building. They ran around all the houses, not having to worry about running into anyone since it was so early in the morning.

"Damn! Where is he? Since he is so sick, he shouldn't have gotten that far away. But he's not in town anymore" Silver said frustrated.

"Let's try to look outside of town. Maybe he left for some other place" Gold answered.

"Why would he? What possible reason could he have to do that?" Silver said skeptical. Gold thought for a moment before he answered.

"Well, I think I shouldn't say this, but after you left the room yesterday Green told me something. He told me that he had lot's of nightmares, and one of them was about him leaving for Lavender Town" Silver watched him with wide eyes.

"What? But… Why didn't he told me anything?"

"He didn't want you to worry about him any more than you already do…" Gold said. Silver looked down in the ground, almost looking ashamed.

"You're right. Let's go and look for him" Silver said and they started to walk towards the nearest village. The distance between Viridian City and Lavender Town was pretty long, and when you're looking for someone it feels like forever. There was still small bits of morning fog dancing over the ground, giving the dirt path a bit spooky feeling. The morning sun had just rose up over the tree tops, making some leaves shine in a colourful mix of gold and purple. The air was still a bit chilly, even though it was in the middle of the summer.

Suddenly Silver turned his head to the side and noticed something.

"Green? Green!" He suddenly said and ran a bit away from the path. Just by the forest edge, Green was laying on the ground, probably unconscious. Silver shock him by the shoulders, trying to wake him up. After a while, he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes. A bit groggy like he had just woke up from a long sleep.

"Silver? What's wrong? You look so worried" He asked.

"'What's wrong'? You don't remember anything? You disappeared this morning and now we found you out here unconscious" Green sat up and looked around. His eyes widened a bit more for every second that pasted.

"Wh-what? What is this? Where am I?" He asked.

"You are right outside of Lavender Town. What was the last thing you remembered?"

"The last thing I remember was going to sleep last night, but I had this strange dream…" Green said, sounding a bit… gone.

"What dream?" Silver asked. He already suspected his constant nightmares, but he didn't want Green to find out that he knew.

"A dream about me leaving for Lavender Town. Like someone was… calling me. Telling me to come"

"Who would call you there? Someone you know or recognize?" Gold asked.

"Well, this is going to sound weird. But that voice that called me… It sounded a lot like Red" Green said and looked straight at Gold. Said boy's eyes went wide in surprise, he didn't expect to the voice that lured Green away were to belong to his boyfriend.

"Red? Really?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm not 100% sure, but it sounded awfully a lot like him"

"Then why would he be in there? I was with him four days ago, and we were in his home by the mountains. Why would he travel all this way and tell you to go there?"

"That's a good question. I have no idea…" Green said. They were quiet for some time, all of them probably thinking about the situation.

"I have an idea. What if I run ahead and take a look, and you stay here and rest?" Gold asked. If Red really was in there, he really wanted to go and see him.

"Well, I can't see why you shouldn't. But be careful, okay?" Silver said, Gold just nodded and started to run towards the village. It was surrounded by high cliffs and rocks, almost making it look like a fortress.

"I wonder if he'll find anything…" Green wondered. Silver looked at him, it's probably best to break the ice right away.

"Why didn't you tell me about your nightmares, Green?" Silver asked. Green looked at him with shock.

"How did you…? I see" Gareen said but stopped himself as he found the answer himself.

"Don't blame him, I forced him to tell me. I noticed you and he was hiding something, and I don't want that to happen"

"Sorry for keeping that a secret…"

"It's fine" Silver said with a smile and hugged him. The silent moment didn't last for that long though…

Right then, a high-pitched scream was heard. It tear through the air and the soul. Both Green and Silver flinched, 'cause they both recognized that scream. They both stood up, Green with some support from Silver, and hurried to the village. They passed the entrance, which was almost like walking into a cave. Inside of it was, just like their town, just some few houses and one 'bigger' road. The only thing that stood out was an old tree that stood right by one of the houses. As far as they remember, there has never been a tree at that spot. Especially not a big one like this. They walk towards it and saw Gold standing a few meter away from it. His eyes were wide open in shock and tears was running down his pink cheeks. He was staring down on something, probably by the root of the tree. They both walked up to him.

"Gold? Hey, Gold what's wrong?" Silver said worried. Gold didn't answer however. He just kept staring. Green turned his head, and his breath stopped.

"Silver… Look" He just said two words, but Silver could already figure out the situation. Even so, he turned his head.

By the root of the tree, on the ground, laid the unconscious body of Red. His back was resting against the tree trunk, with his eyes closed and his head hanging. His skin was dangerously pale and by his stomach, you could see some kind of stab mark that was still bleeding. The blood was running down his red-and-white vest and light-blue jeans. His black hair was perfectly framing his face, almost making him look like a perfect doll. But if it was just as it looked like, he would never open his eyes again.

Gold took a step forward and then another one, and then fell to his knees by the boy's body. He sat down, his arms loosely hanging down his sides. Then he raised his hand, put them on Red's shoulders, and began to lightly shake him. As if in an attempt to wake him up. Green and Silver just stood by and watched in sorrow as their friend tried to make his boyfriend respond. Green looked up on the tree and noticed another big change. On the tree trunk the words 'Purpose Fulfilled' was carved into the wood.

"'Purpose… Fulfilled'?" Silver red. "Did Red carve it? If so… What did he mean with 'purpose'?"

"DON'T TALK LIKE HE'S COMPLETELY GONE!" Gold yelled. His cheek was completely red and wet, the tears had also coloured his sclera light red. He then continue his attempt to wake Red up. When he didn't, Gold stopped and started to cry his heart out, having reach his absolute limit.

'What could possibly Red have been thinking when he came here? What is this purpose he's talking about? And why is he dead? Suicide?' Green thought. Then there was a small groaning sound, but Green brushed it off believing it to be Gold.

Except for the fact that it wasn't.

Suddenly Red raised his head and looked up with tired eyes. His crimson eyes almost looked soulless and gone, but it was probably because of the blood loss.

"Gold?" Gold looked up in surprise.

"Red?" He also said. Said boy flash him a small smile, but not enough to hide the fact that he was in pain. Gold, begin so happy that his boyfriend was alive, through his arms around his neck and hugged him lightly.

"Silver. Let's hurry and find someone to help us!" Green said and turned around. The sudden need to help his friend had suppressed his lack of energy. They ran to every house they could find, but found no one. In the radio tower however, they met an old man. He didn't know how to help however and suggested them to visit someone else.

"Damn, let's just use what we got" Silver said and they ran back to the tree. The sight was not expected, however.

Red was still laying against the tree trunk, but his head was hanging again. His wound looked bigger and much worse. That wasn't the end though. Gold was still sitting by his body, but he wasn't moving. He was also dead, his head resting against Red's shoulder. Now he also had a big stab wound in his stomach, but now he was holding the knife in his hand. On the ground was his own message written, probably in his own fresh blood.

'Mine too, purpose fulfilled'

After that, all time felt like it was going in slow motion. Silver collapse right beside Green, heartbroken over the loss of his best friend. Green sat down next to him, trying to comfort him. But then the situation felt hopeless. Why did Gold killed himself when Red just had woken up? Didn't he think he would make it? And what was this purpose? Was it the meaning of living? Or was it willpower of some kind?

The two had left short afterwards, telling their towns nurses about the incident. They left shortly after, but they didn't return. They probably also found their purpose fulfilled. Silver was slowly breaking down. He had isolated himself from anyone except for Green, and talked less and less for every day. Green himself was changing. He couldn't believe that those two were gone, his mind wouldn't let him accept it. Even if he knew that the sooner he accepted it the better, he just couldn't. Silver was better at accepting it. He said that they're gone, but he would do anything to bring them back. Even switching place with them. Though Green had successfully told him not to, he still wasn't sure what else to do.

Soon after though, he started to feel a cold empty feeling growing in his chest and mind. The days was passing by now, and he thought he had finally accepted his loss. But that wasn't the only thing. He much different from before. He wasn't mourning anymore, he more likely felt complete. Somehow, Red and Gold's death had filled something in him. Like had had been missing something.

Green walked into the living room, and noticed that Silver was missing. He had been sitting on the sofa just now, having been talking about maybe visiting Gold's mom about the incident. But he had also been talking about his late memories with Gold. But now he was missing. The room had grown cold and dark, probably from the lack of human presence and any lamps on.

Well, it doesn't matter now. He knows where he is anyway.

Green walked out of the house, and started to walk out of the town. He could walk correctly since his fever and cold faded away right after the incident. He walked past all the small houses along the road, past all the people outside. The evening sun had started it's long journey down, but not enough to not leave any colour. Every leaf, tree and grass was coloured bright gold. Every stone and rock looked more like a big piece of gold rather than stone. And so was the entrance to Lavender Town. It's now golden tainted entrance for once looked inviting rather than haunting. The previously purple coloured houses where now almost orange or red coloured instead. And the tree was still standing there. This time though, there was lot's of other things around it. Lot's of crystal white skulls hung on the branches and right beneath it. And in front of it stood Silver, simply staring at it.

"Are you thinking about it?" Green asked. Silver jumped at the sudden question and turned around. Tears was running down his cheeks, a certain sign of fright. His silver eyes was almost glowing from the tears and the sun. His lips were trembling, it looked like he was about to say something but nothing came out.

"It's okay, Silver. I think I know what you were going to ask. There's no need to" Green said calmly. Silver seemed to calm down a bit. He dried of his cheek with his sleeve and tried to strangle a sob.

"Then why did you come?" Silver asked. Green just looked calmly at him.

"Well, I thought that if my boyfriend is going I might follow him. I mean, what good person would let the person they like the most carry such a burden by themselves?" He said. "I think my time's up anyway".

"Why do you think that?" Silver asked.

"Well I've met Red, Gold and then you. What more will there ever be for me to achieve?" Silver looked down on the ground. Their two friends was still sitting by the tree trunk, their bodies hadn't aged a day. Gold was still holding the knife that had ended his and Red's life. Green walked over to them and picked it up.

"You know, Silver. If you really think the road ends here, I'll just follow you"

"You don't have to" Silver said quickly and took the knife from him. He ripped it away a bit too fast though, since his hand started to bleed. Green sighed.

"Looks like I have to anyway" He said and took the knife. He then embraced Silver, still holding the knife in his hand.

"You're really sure about this? You really want to go?" Silver asked, hugging him back.

"I would eventually" Green answered. He then directed the blade to Silver's back, waited a second, and then thrust it into him. It sank in much quicker than he had expected. He had expected some kind of resistance, like some hard muscles or bones. But it was like cutting tofu, it went in smoothly. The boys blood ran down his dark silver coloured jacked, making it look like black stain marks. Silver's breath hitched and his body went still, probably adjusting to the pain. Green knew that he had hit a virtual organ, so he didn't have to suffer for too long. Soon after, Silver collapsed in his arms and fell to his knees His face showed pain and exhaustion.

"Does it hurt?" Gary asked. Silver nodded weakly.

"A bit…" Without hesitating, Green pushed it faster and deeper into the body. With a last sorry to him, he witnessed his boyfriend go numb in his arms and his life pass away. He laid the body down on the ground carefully, even if he was dead he still had respect for him. After that, he pointed the blade to his own chest and pushed it in. A sudden pain spread from his chest to his arms, shoulders, legs and head. The blade felt horribly cold against his own warm flesh. He felt his own warm blood spill out on his hands and down on the ground. Soon his vision started to go blurry and unclear. He laid down on the ground, trying to stop the sudden dizzy feeling he got from the blood loss. And then… his mind became crystal clear. He turned his head to look one last time at Silver and his friends. And he started to giggle.

"Damn you Red, you were right" He said before his vision became pitch-black.

"Our purpose had been fulfilled a long time ago…"

* * *

RING! RING! RING! RING!

The sudden sound of the alarm clock quickly woke Gold up from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and tried to adjust to the sunlight that came through the window. Outside he could hear the sound of birds singing and people talking. He just stared out of the window, lost in thoughts. Last night he must have the craziest dream of a lifetime. Sighing he sat up, got dressed, and went downstairs. In the kitchen waited Green and Silver, breakfast already place out on the table.

"Ah, morning Gold" Silver said. "Seriously, how could someone sleep so long?"

"Don't blame me. It's surely Red who has given me a part of his cold. Couldn't he just keep it?" Green grinned and took another sip of coffee from his cup.

"Well, at least you're up now. That's good, since I would like you to run an errand for me" He said.

"Errand?" Gold asked.

"Yeah. A man next door had promised something for me, but he first needed something from Lavender Town. He said something about broken gears…" Green answered.

After breakfast, Gold ran over Lavender Town, which is Arceus knows how far away. The 'walk' there was nice, not so many people and the air felt cool and fresh. In the village people was walking around like usual. He walked to a store to get the gears requested. But when he was about to leave the village he noticed something off. Someone in the distance was talking about the disappearances of her son and his cousin, but when he looked her way, he noticed something really weird.

Right by the corner of one of the houses, one of the older ones, stood a big tree. The tree was obviously dead but as long as Gold remembered, there had never been a tree there…


End file.
